


Autographs

by Ailette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some interviewers tended to laugh when he told them that Captain was a source of strength for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autographs

Nino looked at the mountain of sign boards on the table in front of him and let out a long-suffering sigh. He didn’t even need to look around their green room to know that countless more blank ones were scattered all around it.   


“Why did we say 5,000? It’s our tenth anniversary. We should have made it 1,000!”   


On the couch opposite him, Sho looked up from the sign board he was currently working on. “Following your logic, shouldn’t it be 10,000 then?”   


“We can still double the number now, I guess,” Jun supplied helpfully from somewhere out of sight.   


“No!” Nino shrieked and then glowered when he heard the youngest’s laughter. Seeking comfort, he plastered himself against Ohno’s side next to him. “Leader, my hand hurts and Jun and Sho are being mean to me.”   


He waited patiently for Ohno to finish the artful sprawl of characters that would eventually form his name, mildly amused by the way Ohno’s tongue kept peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he was concentrating. Finally, Ohno met his eyes.   


“Hand,” he demanded and Nino automatically laid his aching hand in Ohno’s. The older man studied it with a serious expression, poking the limb with his fingers as if he could somehow detect the source of the pain that way. “How many have you signed?”   


Nino threw a brief glance to the small pile of boards on the edge of the desk. “…thirty?”   


Ohno’s response was a half-chuckle, half-scoff; just fond enough to reassure Nino before the older man started gently massaging the smaller hand in his. It meant, ‘You’ll never get these done if you keep this up’ as well as ‘But you can always work harder tomorrow’.    


After a few minutes, Ohno looked at him questionably and Nino nodded, allowing Ohno to carefully put Nino’s hand on his knee and tug the next sign board close to him. Nino smiled and shifted his head to rest his chin on Ohno’s shoulder, watching the long fingers as they resumed their earlier work.   


He liked Ohno’s signature - as opposed to Ohno’s usual script, which was scrawny and a little illegible. His signature was just the right mixture of artistic and nonchalance. It didn’t take long enough to be impractical, but was appropriately hard to decipher for the fans to really appreciate it. Nino had never put as much care into his own signature, deciding for himself that the main criteria had to be efficiency early on. But he still vividly remembered when Ohno had sat in his hotel room until the middle of the night, countless sheets of paper spread around him as he was practising.    


None of them had really understood Ohno’s obsession at the time and they hadn’t truly thought to question it further. It had only been in the middle of their very first own tour. It would be a long time before they would learn of Ohno’s fight for every single one of his fans and how much effort he’d truly put into everything to be at the very least on the same level as them – to not become a hindrance to the group.   


Nino shut his eyes for a moment, letting the images of a sleep deprived yet radiant and finally satisfied Ohno flood his mind. His lips curled into a fond smile that he hid with a kiss to Ohno’s shoulder.    


“I think I can go on now.”   


Some interviewers tended to laugh when he told them in all seriousness that Captain was an inspiration and a source of strength for all of them. He only ever shrugged and laughed along, because Ohno, always right next to him, would be glowing with pride and smiling at him almost bashfully.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/61992.html)  
> Beta: eufry


End file.
